Rival Jake
Rival Jake is an in-game childhood friend of the player. He has lived in Mitis Town, diagonally opposite to player's house. Once the player starts his or her journey, he becomes a friendly rival instead. However, he was beaten and captured by Team Eclipse later on, eventually leading to his betrayal. History Beginning Jake has grown up along with the player in Mitis Town. According to Jake's parents, when he and the player were still kids, they stayed up late to discuss how their Roria adventure will be when they become eligible to acquire their Starter Pokémon and start their journey. When the player prepares to head for Pokémon Lab to get his or her Starter Pokémon, Jake is seen calling to the player and tells that his or her parents are waiting for the player at the Archaeology Site. Later on, Jake is present where the player chooses his or her Starter Pokémon, and challenges the player shortly afterwards, revealing his Starter Pokémon to be an Eevee. Shortly before the player reaches Cheshma Town, Jake witnesses player's parents being kidnapped by Team Eclipse and urgently calls the player back home. Jake then helps the player cornering Gale Forest when Eclipse Member Linda -- the so-called friend of Professor Cypress, robs the Bronze Brick necklace (which is the gift from player's parents) from the player. After defeating Linda and retrieving Bronze Brick, Jake deduces that he and the player are on their own to rescue player's parents. He then recommends the player to take on Silvent Gym. Coward The next time he shows up is right after player acquires Arc Badge and leaves Silvent Gym. He is shown to have gone home in order to get the RTD. He then hands one to the player and rushes in for a gym battle. Eventually he catches up with the player at the end of Route 5 and demands another battle. Afterwards he heads inside Brimber City only to come face-to-face with Gym Leader Sebastian and finds out that Brimber Gym is raided by Team Eclipse. He claims to accompany the player once he heals his party, but he is nowhere to be found even when the player defeats Eclipse Admin Harry in Mt. Igneus. When the player bumps into Jake on Route 8, he reveals himself to be a coward, admitting the truth that he was too scared to face Team Eclipse and actually hid in Brimber Gym until Sebastian returned. He then teams up with the player to defeat the trainers on that route, revealing that his Eevee has evolved into Vaporeon in the process. Finding Team Eclipse to have attacked Rosecove City as well, he distracts an Eclipse Grunt on Rosecove Beach to let the player proceed for the lighthouse and expel all the grunts. He arrives at the lighthouse only to see that Eclipse Admin Gabe has already been blasted off. He and the player meet Rival Tess here, and for some reason, possibly to do with loving Tess, Jake is unable to introduce himself. He also drops his gym challenge when Tess is allowed to come along. Hostage After the player clears Rosecove Gym and heads to Route 9, Tess suggests that Jake and the player should battle, and she will then fight the victor. Jake is hesitant at first, afraid to blow his cover after stealing the player's effort on foiling the plan of Team Eclipse twice, but ultimately accepted the challenge. He is no match to the player though, and has to thank the player personally for "not blowing his cover". Shortly afterwards, he and Tess arrives on Route 10 just when the player is having an encounter with Absol -- this caused the Absol to be scared off. He heads in Cragonos Mines together with Tess, later on waiting for the player on Cragonos Peak. Arriving in Anthian City, he is led by Tess to the Poké Ball Emporium in the Shopping District, where she talks to Uncle Gerald for more information on Team Eclipse. Jake waits inside the Poké Ball Emporium along with Tess while the player proceeds to Anthian Gym. Once the player acquires Soaring Badge though, Team Eclipse raids Anthian City again. Jake suddenly rushes out for Anthian Park alone to stop them, not waiting for the player to return, only to be caught and held hostage by the Eclipse Admins...... Traitor When the player bumps into Tess in Route 14 near the entrance of Frostveil City, some Eclipse Members are seen trying to recruit her, but she refuses. The player interferes and beats the 2 Grunts in consecutive battles. The masked Eclipse Admin has kept silent until after the matches, where he suddenly talks about reuniting with Tess and the player. Tess is greatly surprised by how he knew their names, to which the Admin reveals himself, much to Tess and the player's huge astonishment, to be Rival Jake...... now Eclipse Admin Jake! Personality He is very excited and greatly looking forward to his adventure, as his parents stated. Later on, he is shown to be a coward when he revealed that he had stayed behind in Brimber Gym, leaving the player to face Team Eclipse alone in Mt. Igneus. His personality takes a drastic turn soon afterwards, however, when he encounters Rival Tess. He pretends to be strong by stealing the player's effort on expelling Team Eclipse back in Mt. Igneus, but when he is forced to battle the player for the third time, he is seen trying hard to hide that he is weak. This eventually gets himself into trouble in Anthian City, where he rushes in alone trying to confront Team Eclipse, only to be surrounded and caught. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Rival Jake. Mitis Town "Hey Player......" "Hey Player, it's me, Jake!" "I can't believe we're getting our first Pokémon today! This is the day we've dreamt of since we were kids! I'm on my way to the lab to get mine right now! Oh yeah, your parents wanted to see you before you went to the lab. I saw them pass my house earlier, heading towards the digging site. Hurry and go talk to them. I'll be waiting for you at the lab!" *If talked to in the Pokémon Lab before meeting player's parents at the Archaeology Site: "The professor isn't here yet. Go ahead and go find your parents. They should be around the digging site somewhere." "Oh that's cool, I never knew that before!" "I hope our Pokémon become best friends like we are!" *If talked to after getting Starter Pokémon: "I'm so excited for the adventures that await us!" "Hey player, wait up!" "We have Pokémon now! '''LET'S BATTLE!'"'' *After defeating Jake: "Amazing!" "Nice fighting! Here, let me heal your Pokémon." "Wow, that was really cool of your parents. Oh, by the way, I have something for you. They're for catching wild Pokémon!" (Gives 5 Poké Balls to the player) "It works best if you weaken the Pokémon before throwing a Poké Ball at it. Well, I need to gather a few things before I set off on my adventure. You should go start training your Pokémon on Route 1! Past Route 1 is Cheshma Town. That'll be a good place for us to meet up. Alright, I'll see you later!" Route 1 "PLAYER!!!" "I got here as fast as I could! Something terrible has happened. I need you to come back to town with me. I don't have time to explain. Let's go!" Cheshma Town "Hey, there you are Player. Who was that person that just took off running out of here? Wait, what? She took the necklace that your parents gave you!? That was the last thing your parents gave you before they disappeared! We have to go after her and get that back! I saw her running into the woods just outside of town. Quick, follow me and I'll lead you there." Gale Forest *If talked to before confronting Eclipse Member Linda: "She's in here somewhere. I'll wait right here so she doesn't get away. You go look for her and get your necklace back." "Good job getting your necklace back. I wonder why she wanted your necklace so badly. So that was the woman the professor wanted you to stay with while they searched for your parents? I wonder if the professor knows what kind of person his friend was. Anyways, it's clear that you can't really trust anyone to find your parents for you right now. If Team Eclipse really did take them, you will need a strong team of Pokémon to beat them. A great way to strengthen your Pokémon is to challenge the gym leaders in Roria. There are 8 gym leaders in Roria. And who knows, maybe while travelling you will learn more information on what might have happened to your parents. Anyways, there's a gym in the next town over. I suggest we start there. Don't worry Player, we'll get your parents back. Now let's go!" Silvent City "Oh hey Player!" "Wow, you have the Arc Badge now. I'm on my way to challenge the gym right now. I really hope my Pokémon are as strong as yours. Maybe we can have another battle soon. Anyways, check this out. This is the reason I was late getting here. It's called an RTD. I want you to have this one." (Gives the RTD to player) "RTD stands for Recreational Teleportation Device. It allows you to teleport to some really neat places just for trainers like you and I. For example, the Trade Resort or the Battle Colosseum. The Trade Resort is where trainers can go to trade their Pokémon with other trainers. The Battle Colosseum is also a place for trainers where they can battle other trainers' Pokémon. It's really convenient having specific places to go when you're in the mood for trading or battling others. Anyways, time to get me that badge! See ya later, Player." (Rushes into Silvent Gym) Route 5 "Wait up!" "I finally caught up to you! When did you get so fast? Anyways, let's have another battle! After getting the Arc Badge, I feel like my Pokémon are a lot tougher this time!" *After defeating Jake: "You're still a better trainer!" "Brimber City should be just through this gate. They have a Pokémon Gym there too. We should also ask around and see if anyone knows anything about Team Eclipse while we're here. I'm gonna head over to the Pokémon Centre and heal my Pokémon! See you later!" Brimber City "Player, quick, over here!" "This is the Gym Leader of the Brimber Gym. I just ran into him as I walked into town." (Turns to Leader Sebastian) "Would it be OK if we stopped by the gym later today for a challenge?" "What exactly did they steal?" "Player, if Team Eclipse is nearby, maybe they'll have your parents. We have to go look for them!" "Which way did they go?" "Before I do anything, I'm going to get my Pokémon healed. (Turns to the player) "Player, you go ahead and try to find Team Eclipse. I'll try to meet up with you later." (Heads into the Pokémon Centre) Route 8 "Oh hey, Player! Looks like you've finally caught up with me. You took on Team Eclipse all by yourself. That was pretty brave of you. I've got to be honest, that whole time I was just waiting at the gym for Sebastian to get back so I could be the first person to get the Brimstone Badge. I was honestly too scared to go challenge Team Eclipse. But you've proven to me that we really are capable of doing great things with the help of our Pokémon. I really admire your strength and determination. The way you're training your Pokémon...... You should have your parents back in no time! I just know you will. I know! You can show me how you train your Pokémon! Let's tackle the trainers on this route together! You take the lead. I've got tons of Potions and stuff, if your Pokémon get hurt in battle, I'll heal them afterwards." *If the player retreats to Lagoona Lake: "Oh okay, I'll just wait for you here." *After winning trainer battles: "Excellent battling! Here, allow me to heal your Pokémon." "Hey Player, that was really fun. I learnt a lot from how you battle. I'm so excited to use what I've learnt now! There's a gym ahead in the next city. I can use the skill you've taught me and earn another gym badge! I'll see you there, Player." Rosecove Beach "Hey Player, I ran into this guy when I came out of the gate. He is one of those Team Eclipse hooligans." "Why, what are you crooks up to this time?" "Knowing Team Eclipse, it can't be good. We need to find out what's going on. I'll battle this goon to keep him busy, you go find out what their plans are." (Fights the Eclipse Grunt) Lighthouse (Rushes in) "I just saw that whole thing from the beach! What was that Pokémon?!" "That's incredible! It must have been so exciting to see it from so close." "......" (Brain malfunctions) "That sounds like a lovely idea! I will come with you to keep you company." "Heh, yeah......" (Turns to player) "You go ahead and get that badge, Player. I'm going to keep Tess safe in case there are any more of those Eclipse goons still in town. Come meet us by the gate to Route 9 when you are ready." (Heads of to the gate with Rival Tess) Rosecove City *If talked to before taking on Rosecove Gym: "Haha, you're so funny Tess. Oh hey Player, don't you still need to get that badge or something?" "Heh, yeah me too." (Turns to player) "Um, so who's ready to move on now? There is still so much to see, and we still haven't found Player's parents." "You are so nice and beautiful, Tess." "Oh uh...... I said you're so bored waiting around here. Let's go on ahead." Route 9 Before battles "Alright, Player is here. Looks like we're all ready to go." "Oh ok, what do you have in mind?" "Oh uh, well that would be me of course!" (Turns to player) "Right Player???" "Hmm, I guess I wasn't really prepared for this." (Turns to player again) "I don't think Player was either, so maybe we should do this another time?" "Wait, I'm not afraid. I uhh...... just don't think it's fair to Player is all." "Oh, well in that case I guess we should have a battle." (Turns to player again) "I'm sorry Player, but I won't be going easy on you." "Alright Player, let's do this." *After defeating Jake: "That was unexpected......" "I might've gone a little too easy on Player." After battles "You aren't reckless, Tess! You're a great trainer! I could tell that you and your Pokémon have been in many great battles together." "Wait, what?" "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. You seemed so confident and......" "No, not at all. I was going to say capable." "Well, I know you'll be great." "Oh uh, don't mention it. So, where to now?" "That sounds like a good idea, don't you think?" (Turns to Rival Tess) "Where does this friend of yours live?" "Oh my! I've always wanted to visit Anthian City. I've heard so many wonderful things about it!" (Turns to player) "Aren't you excited too, Player? Wait, '''WHAT?' You've never even heard of Anthian City? I can't believe it! Well you're in for a big surprise. I don't want to spoil anything for you. Just wait until we get there!"'' "Yes for sure. So how do we get there, anyways?" "Seems simple enough." "G-g-g-ghosts? I'm not scared of any g-g-ghosts...... I'll fight them off, no problem." "Yeah that's fine by me." (Turns to player for the last time) "Player, let's take a short break and look around the area. We will meet you on Route 10 when you are ready to move on, Player." (Goes for training with Rival Tess) *If talked to before proceeding onto Route 10: "Hey Player, thanks for not blowing my cover back there with that battle. I know I'm weak but I don't want Tess to know. I'm using this time to get stronger so that next time we have a battle I won't lose so miserably. Anyways, whenever you are ready to move on, just go to Route 10 and we will meet you there." Route 10 "Player!" "I think I might know what it was. My father used to tell me of a Pokémon that looked exactly like that one. It's called Absol." "Yeah, that's the one. Legends say that wherever Absol goes, a disaster will surely follow. It appears only to warn those who are in danger. If one has appeared here, it can't be a good sign." "I don't know what is more strange -- the appearance of an Absol, or the keen interest it took in Player." "Well, at least everyone's alright." "Alright, so this is Route 10. If we continue on this path, we'll reach the entrance to the Cragonos Mines. You just follow the mine to the top of the mountain, where we'll catch a ride to Anthian City." "The lady in the gate we just came through told me the sky train isn't working right now. Don't worry, I'll lead you safely through the mine. I hiked through here with my father once." "Alright Player, we're heading through the mine now. We'll rendezvous at the top where we all ride together to Anthian City. Have fun and good luck!" Cragonos Peak "Let's board the airship already!" *If answered Yes: "How could anyone not?" *If answered No: "Seriously?!" "It's a huge city floating above the centre of Roria. Those who haven't been have at least heard stories about it all their lives......" "There's a gym there too!" "Yeah that's really a good idea. If Gerald can give us any information at all, we'll be that much closer to saving your parents, Player!" Anthian City Housing District "We've finally made it! Anthian City. What a beautiful place! Where should we go first?" "Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to him!" (Proceeds to Shopping District with Rival Tess) Poké Ball Emporium "Professor Cypress from Mitis Town believes it may have something to do with the fact that they are archeologists, and know a lot about the history of Roria." "Crescent Island is just off the eastern coast of Roria, isn't it?" "So Team Eclipse was here and tried stealing an artifact? That's interesting. I wonder if they were after it because of something your parents told them. You know, since your parents were the ones that found it. I can't imagine why else they would be after it." "Yeah, I want to stay here with Tess and help her help Gerald." *If talked to before challenging Anthian Gym: "I wonder if there's a good candy store in this district." Anthian Park "Tess, Player, thank goodness you came!" "I'm real sorry about this, Player. I was just trying to help. I wanted to protect everyone. I'm not as strong as I thought." "Professor Cypress? What are you doing here?" "Wait what, how could you???" Route 14 "Enough!" (Steps forward) "We are here to offer people membership in Team Eclipse's group. All who join will be allowed safe passage to the new world. What do you say?" "I'm only trying to help you two. Player, don't you want to be reunited with your family? And Tess, if you come with us, we can all be safe! Professor Cypress is very close to discovering the secret of awakening Hoopa. When he does, this world will be left to desolate. Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you?" "...... ...... Tess, ......" "...... Please forgive me." (Takes off his hood) "Yes...... it's me." "You don't understand, Tess. They are going to leave this world in ruins. My best option was to join them, come looking for you guys, then bring you back with me. I can save all of us. Will you please just stop all this fighting and come back with me?" "I'm doing everything in my power to help you right now, Tess. What else could I have done in my situation?" "I'm sorry, I tried that and was beaten. I was not strong enough, and now I'm trying to do what I can to save you both. This is my last offer, will you please give in and come with me?" "Then I'm left with no other choice." (Turns to player) "Player, we must battle. If I win, I will be taking you back with me by force. It's for your own good." *After defeating Jake: "I'm sorry about this......" "If that's how it's going to be, then fine. You are both my best friends. I thought for sure you would listen to me." "I'm sorry, Tess. I wish I was stronger, for you and Player. We will leave now. I will look for you again, in case you change your mind." "Goodbye, Tess." (Leaves) Battles Mitis Town Route 5 Route 8 Note: Jake teams up with the player here. Route 9 Warning: Player has to fight Rival Tess immediately afterwards. Route 14 Trivia *The fact that Jake's Starter Pokémon is an Eevee seemingly mirrors how Rival Green Oak or in international versions, Blue Oak started off with Eevee in Pokémon Yellow. **However, unlike Green Oak's Eevee, Jake's Eevee evolves into Vaporeon regardless of the results in rival battles. * Currently this marks the 1st rival to ever join a Villainous Team in the Pokemon games. J J J